1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a fastener for eyeglass frames, and more particularly a fastener for pivotally interconnecting the temple and lens frame portions of the eyeglass.
2. General Discussion of the Background
Conventional eyeglasses typically include a pair of lenses carried by a lens frame, a pair of temple pieces hingedly connected to each side of the lens frame, and an earpiece at the free end of each temple piece. The temple piece and lens frame are usually joined at a hinge connection which permits rotation of the temple piece relative to the lens frame. The temple piece and lens frame each have hinge members with threaded bores which are aligned to form a hinge opening into which a screw is threaded to serve as the hinge pin and form the hinge connection. Unfortunately, the hinge screw is usually progressively unthreaded from the hinge opening through repeated pivotal movement of the temple piece relative to the lens frame. Eventually, the hinge screw drops out of the hinge opening and is lost, and the frame becomes unstable and eventually comes apart. Eyeglass wearers often attempt to prevent loss of the hinge screw by periodically tightening it, but such precautions are a nuisance. Usually the wearer does not have a specialized miniature optical screwdriver of the proper size to efficiently and effectively do the job, and instead attempts to tighten the screw with a knife blade, eventually rendering the screw's driving slot useless.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,160,686; 2,220,453; and 2,328,708 all disclose fasteners for interconnecting eyeglass lenses to eyepieces or temple pieces. Although the fasteners disclosed in each of these patents provides a secure attachment between parts of the eyeglasses, they do not permit relative pivotal movement between the interconnected parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,549 discloses a connector for attaching earpieces with a pair of flexible suspension lines instead of temple pieces. Although this structure avoids the problem of loose and lost screws, it provides a less sturdy eyeglass frame than conventional such frames. There is therefore a need for an improved hinge connection between the temple pieces and lens frame of an eyeglass frame that prevents the loosening and loss of the hinge screw.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide conventional eyeglass frames with an improved hinge connection between their temple pieces and lens frame.
Another primary object is to provide an improved hinge connection for eyeglass frames which eliminates the problem of loose and lost hinge screws.
Another primary object is to provide an improved method of hinging together the temple pieces and lens frame of an eyeglass frame so as to prevent the frame parts from becoming unstable and separated.
Another primary object is to provide an improved fastener for hingedly fastening the temple pieces to the lens piece of an eyeglass frame that eliminates the problem of loose and lost hinge screws and which is adaptable to existing eyeglass frames.